


Trust Me (old version)

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: A trust exercise becomes a little bit more between Fell!Pap and UT!Sans.





	Trust Me (old version)

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in November 2016, a month after I created my tumblr blog, I posted my first Kedgeup fic. Some of you may recognize this as the base idea for Enough Trust, and for that I commend you. I can tell you this part will stay more or less the same, because it's hilarious, and I love how their interactions came out.
> 
> I'm still working on figuring out how to reach this point in my current fic, but when I get there I'll be sure to let y'all know. ;)
> 
> It's fairly unedited from my original post, so forgive the composition!

The fabric against his skull was soft, velvety. When Sans agreed to do a little trust exercise with Edge, this was not what he expected. He shifted his arms a bit, to get a feel of the sturdy but soft cuffs on his wrists. All he was missing now was a collar, but he certainly did not feel ready for that. He made Edge know as soon as he saw the gear.

 

“i’m not your brother, Edge and I expect you to not treat me like him,” he told him straight out as the more intimidating Papyrus tied the blindfold tightly but gingerly to his skull.

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Edge smirked, as his phalanges softly scratched at the smaller skeleton’s sacrum. Sans’s breath hitched at the touch. The taller skeleton leaned forward, hot breath against his neck. “I can accommodate,” he heard him growl as he turned Sans around. His canines found Sans’ clavicle. With a small gasp, Sans found himself pressing against the wall, skull grating into it in a futile attempt to flee. Edge hummed lowly, as his teeth traveled down to his scapula, then his spine. Relishing the sounds Sans made, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, pet,” he murmured as he added kisses with his teeth, “I won’t mark you…yet.” Sans felt that asshole smirk as his sharp distal phalanges barely grazed his floating ribs. Jerking forward, his skull and the wall met with a bang. He felt Edge stiffen in surprise and envelop him to keep him steady as Sans tried to rub his forehead with his shoulder.

 

“uh…ow.”

 

“Are you okay?” The slight concern in his voice was laced with amusement. As if he was biting back a laugh.

 

“yeah, just fine. peachy keen. d’ya mind uncuffing me real quick bud?” Edge tsked.

 

“Now would I do that, pet?” he purred, his nasal ridge traced a line on the side of Sans’s neck as his hot breath left him shivering. “I’ve only just started.” It was just then, that a warm tongue licked him carefully, slowly. Sans whined as he found himself squirming. “Ah ah ah,” Edge gripped him by the wrists and pulled him back. “Wouldn’t want a repeat of that, now would we?” Sans’s spine arched as he felt his spine being stimulated, then phalanges gently scratch his iliac crests. He began humping the air in response. He felt his magic grow hot, and coalesce. Edge exhaled sharply as Sans inadvertently rubbed into his erection. Regaining some semblance of control, the taller skeleton grabbed the smaller one by the wrists and threw him onto the bed. Sans cried out at the jerk as he got a faceful of mattress.

 

“bout time, Pap,” he grinned, as he turned his head upward. “was starting to think we’d never  _duvet_.” He chuckled when he heard Edge’s teeth grind at the pun. The silence was short-lived, when Sans felt a hot erection against his folds, and a heavy weight all around him.

 

“You think you’re ready to get fucked by The Great and Terrible Papyrus?” Edge asked, his tongue leaving saliva all over his upper neck and cheek. “Because you’d best tell me now.” Sans considered this for a moment, then shrugged.

 

“nah man, I’d rather get this  _cover_  with.” Sudden grips to his shoulders and Sans was flipped over. “oh ho am I gonna get it?” he smirked.

 

“Trust me,” Edge replied, as he drove his dick into him. “You certainly are.”    


End file.
